The Sweetest Curse
by Fhongnum
Summary: She lost her memories, all she knew was she felt safe when she was with him but she started to like someone else. However, she never knew she brought of misfortune. HoroxOcXRen
1. Chapter 1

"_If you think your life is so empty…I'll fill it…I will not let your heart crying anymore… Let me fulfill your life …since this time…until forever…"_

_Then…she felt like the world was stopped…when he smiled._

…

**(Please Read This First ^O^)Talk with Fhongnum:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this fiction ^^ This story is about love triangle between Horohoro, Ren and a girl who is my OC! She was such a gorgeous girl but she lost all her memories, she didn't know her real past was so dark and painful. At the end, she would end up with who? Horohoro or Ren? And who was her? What was her past? And how was it related with Hao? Oops! I tell you too much! Let see it in the story! :DD Heehee!

And also, you can recommend me of the pairing you want. Please criticize to make my fiction becomes more and more improve. Thank you for reading! Love you! **And I don't own Shamanking!** :)

**Chapter one: His Life Has Completely Changed in This Day**

Oo—oO

"_No! It's not your fault! It's not what you have to carry on! Please! Let me go!"_

"_No…it's what I have to carry on…it's what I have to do. That's what I really desire to do."_

"_Please! Just let me go! They chose me! Not you! Just let me go! Please!"_

"_Whether they chose you or me, I will be the one who decides to go…"_

"_Why! Why you have to do that? Why? Tell me…Tell me…"_

"_Because…I love you and your life is much better than mine…You have a dream. You know…You have a __**dream**__."_

Oo—oO

"Are you done Oniichan!"

The girl with blue long hair scuttled to her big brother room. She opened the door by jerking it and then she looked up around the messy room; it was messy as a super big trash. When she found her brother who was hurriedly packing things up in his baggage, she rushed to him.

"Wait! Just three more minutes!" He grumbled in annoyance, throwing things in the baggage without care.

"What! You need to hurry up!" She pouted as her hands akimbo, glaring at her brother with resentment.

"I'm doing it! Can't you see? Stop hastening me, Pilica!" He growled and looked at his sister with his resentful eyes.

"Yes!" She smiled grimly, "But it's not good to not be on time!"

"The feast will start tomorrow! You don't need to hasten me that much!" He bawled.

"Yes it will! But don't you remember that you need to take the train to go to Ren's birthday feast? It takes one day to reach China! And you have to go as quick as you can otherwise you will not be able to book the seat for the train." She said reasonably and sat next to her brother.

"And don't you know? I have almost one hour left before the departure of the train!" He zipped his baggage up as he stood. Pilica was only giggling and followed when Horohoro left the room.

Today was 30 December 20xx. Ren's birthday feast was in the next two days. Ren's dad and mom invited a lot of guests to this feast even though Ren didn't agree it but he could not do any disputation. Horohoro needed to be on time or the date of 31 December and this feast would be cerebrated until 1 January or the real birthday of Ren.

Horohoro had to spend his happy sleep time in the train one night and that made him feel a little bit upset. He just only wanted to sleep peacefully in his warm bed, but to meet his wonderful friend (he sarcastic) or Ren, he had to spend his bed time in the train that swayed all the time. _What the hell?_

After thinking aimlessly, Horohoro looked at his sister and narrowed his eyes. He stared at her feet and then slowly moved up to her face as his mouth opened wider and wider. What the heck was happening to his only sister?

Pilica only looked at Horohoro confusedly. Her brother eyes seemed getting weirder and weirder as she was getting resentful more and more. She finally smacked Horohoro's head and asked…

"What are you looking at? Is there something sticking on my outfit?"

"No, but…I'm looking at you because of your…your…Your dress!"

Pilica narrowed her eyes, showing that she didn't get what her brother was talking about. She then looked down at her outfit, what? Sweet pink dress, sparking necklace and bangles, pink high-heels. She turned to look at him again, telling him by her eyes that she still didn't understand.

"Where are you going! Your outfit today surprises me! And moreover, your curly haired too!" Horohoro asked loudly.

"Well," She smirked in pride, "I'm going on a date."

"**GOING ON A DATE!**" Horohoro gawked in his surprised voice. That could not be…

"Yeah, Oh! Don't be so jealous even though you have never had a girlfriend before." She teased him and laughed evilly.

Horohoro frowned and pouted. It was totally true that he never had a girlfriend before, even only one! He was 17 years old now and his face looked much more handsome than he was 13. But he still could not find the result what made it so hard to find one!

"You are better leave now, Oniichan." Pilica smiled as she pushed her brother to the door.

"Hai,hai." Blue-haired boy answered as he twisted the door knob and not forgot to say good-bye to Pilica.

He closed the door and walked along the way to the train station. His house was in the valley which composed with the forest. He had to spend time walking up to reach his destination which was on the top, the incredible train station. (Sarcastic again)

He started chiding Ren in his mind. It was not even his birthday but why did he need to spend his significant time to go to China and meet him? Oh…but the main reason he wanted to go was…he just only wanted to eat Chinese foods at Ren's house, the birthday cake also. When this reminded him about his true reason, he smiled sheepishly and stopped chiding him.

Oh…He just thought of something, was it him or Yoh, Anna and others (Ryu and Manta.) who would be the first who reach Ren's house? But that was good for Yoh that he had some companions to accompany with him. Unlike him, he went alone, it was lucky that he still had Kororo with him.

But however he always showed he didn't like Ren at all but in his deep mind, Ren was one of his best friends after all. Actually, he also felt glad to meet his friends again since everyone went back to where they belonged to. He went to live with Pilica at Hokkaido, Yoh and Anna lived at Funbari just like Manta and Ryu. Tamao also visited Yoh's house sometimes and helped Yoh, Manta and Ryu out of some chores. Ren surely lived at his house or better called the castle with Jun, his beloved sister.

Horohoro reminded himself more about his memories…Hmm? What about others who also had some roles in the previous Shaman fight? Lyserg lived in London with Chocolove as his roommate (Because chocolove had no place to live, what a pitiful life.) Lily five had been selling flowers for 3-4 years and X'Laws had been announcing how to make the real justice all around the country by having Jeanne as their boss.

Who else? Umm… Hao? And his minions? He had no ideas where the hell they were. He didn't care much about that…

But what if Hao would show himself again…?

Horohoro shook his head to chase that stupid idea away. That was the future story, there was no reason to care or worry about it in the present time. The thing he needed to do was…just made sure that he made the today of everyday be a good day which he would not be regretted for what he had done.

Horohoro hummed a melody which he had heard it from his old television through walking up on the old ladder to reach the top. He was carefully taking every step he took; it was such a high and steep ladder. While he was taking more steps, it recalled him when Pilica and he were little. Pilica once fell from this ladder because she wanted to get home before him so she ran down quickly without caution. Of course she cried…Horohoro accurately remembered what happened at that time…

"_Oniichan…it's hurt." A little girl with long blue hair whimpered._

"_It's okay Pilica. I really don't see any bruises." Her little brother smiled warmly and stroked her hair._

"_It is!" Pilica nasalized, pointed her little index finger to her left foot, "It's here! Can't you see! Baka oniichan!"_

_Horohoro just gaped and said "Oh yeah, you're right."_

_Pilica pouted, but tears still cascading, "I can't walk! If we are not home on time, Papa is going to kill us! I hate when he is angry, he looks like a mustache-devil!" The little girl wailed. _

"_How creative you are." Horohoro smiled and bent himself down, his back turned in front of her._

"_What?" Pilica hiccupped confusedly._

"_Stupid sister! I'll let you have a piggyback ride." Horohoro chuckled._

"_Don't call me stupid! At least I got a better score in math test than you!" Pilica bragged._

"_Okay,okay! You're the cleverest and cutest girl I have ever met! Just climb up on my back, or else we will meet that mustache-devil."_

"_Okay." Pilica smiled and limped at his back slowly. Horohoro stood up as his sister's hands clung tightly at his shoulders._

"_Ne, Oniichan." Pilica called him while they were taking a step down._

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_Whenever you have a girlfriend, let me know okay?" Pilica said softly and gripped his cloth tighter._

"_That's okay, but why?" He asked and finally reached the ground._

"_So I will be able to tell her that you are the silliest boy in the world!" She said happily._

"_What!" Horohoro cried. "Remember whose back you are on now."_

"_Oh…I didn't ask for that, you are the one who gave me." She smiled playfully. "Aww, don't make your face like that, I'm just kidding."_

"_I know." Horohoro smiled, "but what you will tell her? Uh… I mean my future girlfriend."_

_Pilica chuckled as she saw he blushed, "Well, I will tell her that…"_

"_That…?"_

"_Your back is the warmest back in the world!"_

Horohoro smiled to himself after recalling his cute memorabilia that once he had with his sister. Although sometimes Pilica liked to be irritating to him, made fun or tease him or anything but… she loved him the most, yes, he knew that. All the things Pilica did…even though they were so annoying sometimes, but it meant how much she cared for him. That was her ways to show love to her brother.

He gingerly took another step, but while he was going to take more steps…his eyes coincidentally diverted to something suspicious…

He saw someone's hand…

The hand he saw was in the spot out of the ladder, the body of the hand's owner might was covered by the bushes. Out of thinking, he jumped across out of the ladder, rushed toward to that spot. He quickly parted the bushed out…

…He was shocked

The figure he saw was a girl with her long dark brown curly end haired. She was lying on the ground with eyes closed, her body turned in the left side as her face did. Her face was covered by some of her lock of hair and there were some small bruises appeared all around her body which was same as the dust and mud. She wore a white dress with sandals that were messed by soil. She had no consciousness…

Horohoro bent down to that strange girl's body as he slowly stirred her lock of hair out of her face. Then, he began to widen his eyes…in amaze.

_She is very beautiful…_ Horohoro thought to himself.

Yes, she was very beautiful, indeed, even though her face was stained of dust, but he could see that it was very smooth and her half-opened mouth was well fit in plump even though they were turned in pale.

Horohoro looked at her considerably while checking if she was still breathing or not.

_She is still breathing!_

Horohoro shook her body and called for her…

"Hey! You! Hey! Wake up! You! Do you hear me?"

No answer…her eyes still closed.

Horohoro scratched his hair in daze before deciding to carry her up, turned back to the ladder and rushing down hurriedly to go straight to his house.

At this time, he did not care if he would be late for Ren's birthday feast! Now…This girl's life was much more important than anything!

—To be continued :D

_How is my first chapter? and thank you very much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk with Fhongnum:** I find it quite fun to leave some of the future dialogues of this story on the top of some chapters ;D

"_Thank You for understanding me. You know what… No one has ever said something like that to me… I'm really glad…"_

**Chapter two: Her Life Has Completely Changed in This Day**

"Alright!" Pilica smiled after she finished cleaning and changing cloth for the young strange girl's body. She placed her body on the mattress gently, covering her with a blanket before calling Horohoro back into the room. As he emerged at the slid-door, she made a question in sudden.

"What should we do about her, Oniichan?"

"Maybe we have to let her rest at our house until she wakes up." Horohoro said with a little smile as he sat beside her on the cushion.

"Ne, Oniichan. Do you think who she is?" Pilica asked, tilted her head.

"Stupid Girl! How do I know?" Horohoro smirked slightly and patted her hair.

"But I think she is certainly not one of the members in our village and she maybe does not live in this area too. Her cloth has no ainu pattern." Pilica remarked reasonably.

"I think so. Hey! What about your date?" Horohoro asked as he recalled.

"No problem, it has not been the time yet," Pilica beamed brightly before changed in serious face, "What about Ren's birthday feast?"

"I guess I would be late." Horohoro chuckled; he was not serious about this.

"Whaaa! That's bad." Pilica frowned and sighed before turned to look at the girl considerably, "I think she is very pretty, she might come from the rich family. Her appearance is just perfect."

Horohoro said nothing but nodded. He gazed at the girl considerably, she slept peacefully and calmly. He started to wonder who she was. He didn't know why…but he felt like this girl had something that could attract him…it was hard to take eyes off her.

"Hey, Oniichan! I'll go to the toilet. Take care of her!" Pilica said, stood up.

Horohoro nodded as Pilica left the room. He slowly crept to the girl's body and stirred the lock on her face out. He looked at her…as if he was in under control of her fascination, he really could not take his eyes off her…

…

..

.

Unexpectedly, the girl opened her tired eyes and tried to blink her eyes to remove the blur vision. When she could see the picture in front of her clearly…she widened her eyes when she saw the boy with his blue hair was looking at her very close… she screamed…

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Horohoro cried as she screamed, she quickly got up and rushed to the corner of the room.

Horohoro stopped yelling and slowly turned his eyes at her…She was curling into a ball at the corner of the room. Her eyes shook in horror and fright as her body did with hands covering face. He slowly walked to her and tried to outstretch his hand toward her, expecting to comfort but…

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled and he suddenly stopped.

"Hey…Uh…I just…"

Horohoro tried to have a conversation with the frighten girl but he did not know what he should say, the girl's gesture made him think so hard. She only gazed at him while her hands still covered some part of her face; it was hard to communicate with someone who was frightening. Horohoro looked at her shaky eyes and could notice that her eyes were azure like sky, but this was not what he interested at this time.

"Please…don't come near me…I…I scare…" She said with her quivery voice, hands still on her face. Her eyes obviously shook fearfully.

Horohoro then decided to give her a gentle smile, "Okay, I will only stand here, I won't move even a little."

The girl studied him before he noticed she looked more relieve. Then he decided to ask what he wanted to know…

"Hey…Who are yo—"

"Stop!" She yelled and turned her face to another way.

Horohoro gawked at her and stopped as she wanted. The girl stared at him like she was trying to realize something. But suddenly, her eyes were widening in fear, it seemed like Horohoro's question did remind her the answer of it…

"Wh…Who am I…?"

Horohoro gawked and gaped at the girl's reaction. _What? Is that she repeating the question or she seriously can't remember who she is?_

The girl held her head and looked down at the ground, her body shook more and her tears started to cascade out from her shaky blue eyes.

"Who am I and where am I?... No…Why can't I remember anything?" She asked herself and whimpered.

He did not know what to do; more the girl was crying, more the questions had spoken out from her mouth.

"What is my name? and…and…Why I'm here? What about my age? My birthday? Why? Why can't I remember anything? Why! WHY!"

Horohoro realized that those questions were almost all about her. Normally, it was no need to ask it out loud, she needed to know those as usual. But…she did not.

_She surely lost her memories… _

Horohoro dumbfounded as he knew he was now facing with the real amnesiac girl. He then tried to think of something good to calm her down. Then he got an idea, he stood up and about to hand her a cup of warm tea. As he was stepping toward, he coincidentally stepped on a ball (Pilica's exercise ball) and then he fell on the ground.

The girl looked at Horohoro who lie prone on the ground with his one leg and one hand raised up, groaned "Oiii" with his distorted face. And then…

"Ha-ha." She did a small giggling while her hands were covering her mouth. Her eyes started to become sparkling effervescent …no more those listless eyes.

When Horohoro heard the giggle, he then slowly got up and sat properly. He smiled at the girl who was still giggling without noticing him. Her hands didn't cover her face anymore, he then was able to see her clear face, and that cute smile also…

The girl caught his eyes and just noticed what was going on, so she stopped but her hands still on her mouth. She looked at him and started blushing; she just knew what she had done.

"Sorry." She said softly, glanced as him shyly.

Horohoro was dumbfounded, what the girl had done just a second was really…cute, even cuter. He blushed and said "It's okay" with a sheepish smile. Both of them looked at each other for a second before started giggling again…

"What are you guys doing?" Pilica who just entered the room asked.

**-Ten minutes later—**

"Oh…so you found me lying on the ground and carried me to your house?" The strange girl asked to make sure after Horohoro recounted everything to her.

"Right." He answered as Pilica poured the tea to the tea cup.

The girl tried to make sure if the story Horohoro told her was a lie or the truth. Firstly, when she woke up, she figured out that she was in his house at the first place. Besides, while she was scaring, Horohoro did not harm her even a little bit, reversed, he tried to make her feel better and ended up with he got hurt from that troublesome ball.

So…she decided it was a true story.

"Thank you very much." She said with her delightful smile.

"No problem." Horohoro said, smiled joyfully.

"Here you are." Pilica beamed friendly at the girl as she handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." The girl received it and took a sip. "It's warm…"

Pilica smiled as Horohoro did and took a sip of tea too. Horohoro stared at her attentively and decided to be serious. It was time to ask her now…

"Uh…You." He called her while putting down his cup on the table.

"Yes?" She smiled when she finished taking another sip. Her smile even made him lost a nerve to ask her.

"Sorry to remind this to you again…but…" He finally asked it out, "You can't remember anything, right?"

Her eyes widened for a second and started to get shrank, she looked down to the ground like her face did; she purred "Yes."

Horohoro knew she would be sad again if he reminded her about her lost memories. But it was necessary, he really wanted to help her…at first he had to make sure or maybe she could remember some of her memories.

Pilica looked at the girl and then looked at her brother confusedly, "What!"

"I lost my memories." The girl forced a smile, "I can't remember anything."

"WHAT!" Pilica screamed in awe.

"Pilica!" Horohoro prohibited her to stop raising her voice too high, the girl might feel she was emphasized about her lost memories.

"Oh…I'm really sorry." Pilica said to the girl guiltily.

"That's okay." The girl smiled sincerely but it looked sad. She put the cup on the table, looked at it with her absent-minded eyes before raising her eyes to meet with the siblings's sympathized gazes. She looked at them sadly and spoke out…

"What I can't remember is what I can't remember still, I can't help it." She said, tried to be strong, "And I'm sorry for screaming at you. Hontoni Gomenasaii ne." _(Hontoni Gomenasaii ne means really sorry)_

At the last word, she gave it to Horohoro. He could feel easily that all she said was just something she used to cover her weakness inside. Girls always acted like this, try to be fine even though their hearts want to get out of infirmity.

"That's okay, Oh! And you can stay at our house! You can live until whenever you want! We all welcome you!" Horohoro smiled at the girl. Her eyebrows only raised up in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah!" Pilica agreed, "We are glad to see new member!"

The young stranger stared at them who were smiling gracefully. She chuckled a little, this sibling just had the same personality, kindness, and they looked cute together. Although she just came here for the first time, she could feel that they were nice and sincere people. Of course, courteousness ran to her mind.

"No, but thank you for your kindness very much." She smiled as the siblings looked at her with their faded smiles.

"So what are you going to do next?" Horohoro asked, look at her solemnly. Even if he just met her for not really long time, but he felt concerned for her after all. She was just an effeminate girl.

She thought for a moment and answered, "I'm going to leave your house soon, going to somewhere I have not decided yet. I don't want to disturb you two anymo—"

"You can't do that!" Horohoro said loudly, "Hey! You have no memories left, right? And you don't even know your name or anything about yourself! And you are going to somewhere you had not even planned! Why don't you think more carefully! Going alone is dangerous! Especially you have no memories! I can't imagine how your life would be!"

The girl flinched, all Horohoro said was true. She didn't know anything, how could she will be able to live alone? But…she didn't want to make trouble for him and his sister… Besides, she still was not being close with them, how could she just stayed here and acted like nothing happen, that was not a good idea.

"You're right." She smiled but it obvious sad, "But…I don't want to disturb you, you took me your house and took care of me very good… even though you don't know who I am. I really feel glad about that"

"**Do you still want your memories back?"**

She widened her eyes, looked at Horohoro in surprise. She said nothing but stared...

"Hey! Answer me. Do you still want you memories back? Do you?" He asked again.

"Y-Yes, of course." She answered, her face looked sad, he knew her weakness was starting to reveal.

Horohoro got up from his cushion, walked pass the table to her cushion that was at another side of his. As she saw he was standing in front of her, she stared at him confusedly. Horohoro slowly bent himself down; outstretched his right hand and stroked her brown hair gently. Of course, he didn't forget a smile. The girl looked dumbfounded.

"Good, so I will help you." He said, still stroking her hair.

She said nothing…

"You are such a good girl," He smiled warmly, "I know we haven't met each other before, maybe this is just a little bit odd for you if I say this. But…"

She still said nothing but gazed more into his eyes…

"Believe me… I promise I'll help you to get all of your memories back. I'll let you go everywhere if it might has some signs of your memories. Do you trust me?"

She looked him with her broaden eyes; his smile was just…warm. Warm enough to spread into her heart, and relieved some wounds of her painful mind. She didn't know why…even though she just met him…but something was telling her that this boy could be trust and he could help her. As his smile was bigger, her eyes started more quivering…she could feel of his kindness…it made her trust in him…

"Yes…Thank you…"

After she answered it with a smile, her tears suddenly cascaded out. Horohoro made her head lean against his wide chest; his right hand comforted her by stroking her hair while his left hand embraced her shoulders. She cried at his chest, her hands wrapped his body tightly. That was what Horohoro wanted to see…he wanted her to show her weakness out so she would be able to show how much she wanted her memories back. But the most important thing was…he just wanted her…to open her mind…

Pilica only watched her brother consoled that girl, she smiled; she knew that her brother would never let her go by her own for sure. She knew how kind of her brother was; she had experienced it before until today…

_His hug was warm than others…She could guarantee that._

—

Next Chapter…

"Miyame…from now on, this will be your name. Is that okay?"

—

Review please XD Muahmuah!


	3. Miyame

"_They need one…and that needs to be me…"_

**Chapter three: Miyame**

"So, from now on, this house will be your house too. Don't be courteous okay?"

Horohoro patted the girl head, she smiled meekly and nodded. This house was not big and was not fancy, but she felt willingly to live in this place, she could feel that…it was safe.

"Good," Pilica smirked, "What about Ren's birthday feast? Don't tell me you already forgot."

Horohoro gawked at Pilica, "Yeahhhhh! I completely forgot it! Ahhh! Umm…"

Horohoro diverted eyes off from Pilica to his new house member; she gazed in his eyes as he looked at her. Horohoro's eyes then suddenly went back to Pilica again.

"P-Pilica! So you take care of her before I'm back! I'd be home in…the next three days!"

"Are you kidding me! I'M GOING ON A DATE! Are you telling me to bring her with me?" Pilica cried.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that too! So….Whaaaaa! What should I do!" Horohoro held his head and shook it.

"It's okay; I can wait here alone until both of you come bac—"

"NO!" The siblings cut off her words.

Horohoro sighed and then peeped at her, using his brain. Of course, he couldn't just leave her alone here, that was too dangerous. Furthermore, she could not remember anything; she was not supposed to be alone. He then realized that there was only one way left which was…

"So you…" He said to the girl he peeped at before, "**I will bring you with me to Ren's birthday feast**!"

The girl looked at him confusedly again, "Oh…A feast? Although I don't know what it is…but if you want, so I will go."

"Excellent! So what are you guys waiting for? GO NOW!" Pilica pointed at the door as Horohoro grabbed his baggage, held the girl's hand and headed straight to that door.

After the 'Bang' of the door, Pilica walked up to the cushion and sat on it. She smiled astutely alone in the room.

"Good luck, big brother."

—**Horohoro and the girl's side—**

"Here, your ticket." Horohoro handed her a tiny paper in her effeminate palm. "We will be late a little bit, but that's okay. I have never ever been on time in appointment even once. Ha-ha."

The girl looked up to his face and smiled at him, "Well, Is that she your girlfriend?"

Horohoro gave her his weird face, "What do you mean?"

"Is the person named 'Ren' your girlfriend?" She asked again but that…

"ABSLUTELY NOT! HE IS A GUY!" Horohoro cried eerily, he could not even imagine about that! This girl was trying to make him puke his delicious breakfast out… That was so disgusting.

"Oh sorry," she said guiltily, "I should know that it is not a girl name."

"Ha-ha," He burst out a laugh, "Don't worry, it is kind of funny as well. I just can't imagine that in picture that's all. Why don't you try to imagine I was holding my hand with a guy who always put on airs all the time? I bet you can't do too!"

She thought for a moment... "Oh yeah…I can't"

"See? Ha-ha." He chuckled joyfully.

As Horohoro put the ticket in his pocket, he felt like someone was keeping an eye on him. He then turned to see and figured out it was the girl who he brought with…she was staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked with a bright smile, flushed on his cheeks.

"You are such a hilarious person." She said and smiled.

"Hmm? Yeah…I know that. Everyone said I look like that. They say I look like a freak or coot or jerk or something like that." He chuckled again, thought the girl might agreed with those he exampled too.

"No!" She said, shook her head, "I didn't mean that."

He gave her his confused looking; she then told him the answer.

"Don't you know that all the things they said it was just teasing? What I really mean is…"

She gave him a sweet smile as the train slide over the railway and stopped in front of them. It did bring some wind to blow around this area. Her long brown curly hair was blown; they spread in the same direction of the wind. Horohoro fell in the trance as if he could not see anyone else but her…only her…

"I mean when I was with you…I feel like I can be myself. You did not make me feel of force even a little… you make me happy."

Faster than he got his conscious back, he already walked up into the train without knowing when…

_Oh god… She is dangerous; her smile can make me crazy._

—**fifteen minutes later—**

Horohoro and the girl sat on the seats which were beside each other. She looked out the window while the train was swaying, Horohoro was peeping at her…especially that mouth which was just gave him a smile for the last fifteen minutes ago. Her smile was so cute and…and…it enthralled him in the heart.

Oh yeah! It was so long that he and she did not have any conversation with each other…it vanished since he saw that smile._ What should I do? Think…Horohoro…think…_

"You! / You!"

Horohoro quickly shut his mouth as he noticed that she had also called him too. He said nothing but looked away, that made the girl giggled even though she didn't know the reason why he abruptly looked away, it was because he was just…shy…

"You're first." She beamed.

"No, thanks…you're first." Horohoro slowly turned back to her and smiled back.

"Okay! I just want to ask you that what your name is. We had had a lot of conversations there at your home while I haven't known you. I only know your sister name, Pilica-chan."

Horohoro raised up his eyebrows, she was right, "My name is Horohoro, actually my name is Usui Horokeu but just call me Horohoro."

As he saw the girl was about to laugh, he cut off. "I know it was a funny name, you can laugh." and it ended with his month pouted.

"No, no…!" She denied, hands waving, "It's true that it was such a funny name but I think it was cute in unison."

"Cute?" He beamed and blushed but she didn't see that because he hid it by looking away.

"Yes," She smiled, "And what do you want to say? I heard you call me too."

"Oh, I just want to ask if you would like to have sandwich or some snacks, I think you might hungry."

"No, I'm not but thanks." She answered courteously.

"Hey, you…" He called her again.

"What is it?" she asked in doubtfulness but smiled.

"I have called you 'You' all the time, don't you feel any strange?" He asked and noticed her reaction.

She looked down at the ground, "Of course I do, but I can't help it. I don't have name."

"**Miyame**."

The girl widened her eyes, took her eyes off from the ground and abruptly moved to his face… _what did he just say again?_

"Miyame…from now on, this will be your name. Is that okay?" Horohoro beamed at her.

The girl…who was better called 'Miyame' stared at his gentle eyes, she could feel oddly happy…she could not explain what it was like…but…

_Miyame… what a cute name… _She thought to …again…this guy made she feel happy again…he tried to fill every possible things he could do just to estimate her heart's void.

"Of course, it is really okay…" She said with her tears ran down her cheeks. Eye still on his eyes, it was sparkling graciously.

"Whaaa…you are crying again." Horohoro hurriedly wiped her tears by his finger, "When I see you're crying, I feel like I have done something wrong."

"No…it was not wrong," She said, sounded shaking. She tried to give him the best smile as she could. "I cry because I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy too." He said gently.

She made her smile bigger and wrapped arms around his torso tightly; Horohoro surprised but hugged her back. He could feel that her body was so effeminate, it was so soft. No…not only this…he just wanted to know her more… he wanted to know more about her personality…

He still didn't know…if she was meek girl? Shy? Polite? Gentle? Neat? Or… what else? If he looked at her from the external, he could say that she must be gentle and bashful girl. Moreover, her appearance that looked so effeminate which composed with her gentle face, white smooth skin, sweet blue eyes and her height that shorter than him, her head was only in the same length as his chest. But as he spent more time with her… it look liked she was not bashful at all…she was brave enough to be the first who started to make the hug…

But the only one thing that he really sure was… she was a good person.

"Miyame."

As Miyame heard Horohoro called her name at the first time, she twitched, but felt happy in unison.

"What is it, Horohoro?" she let go of his hug and started to call his name too.

"After you have lost your memories…Don't you ever wonder what your real personality is?" He asked.

She stopped short before answered, "Yeah, I do."

"So do you want to listen about my story?" He asked and smiled knowingly.

"Of course, but what's that going to do with my personality?" She asked confusedly.

"Let see." He said.

"Okay." She answered with a smile; even though she still wondered what he was going to do.

"Well, let's begin with…my friend named Yoh, he was same age as me but he already has a fiancée named Anna. You know what…his fiancée was very terrific." He said with his sweat drop.

"Why?" She asked doubtfully.

"She is like…can control everything, strict, confident and everything that means strong. But she really loves Yoh from her true heart."

"Awww, that's cute!" Miyame smiled she felt enjoy of his story, "What is her face look like?"

Horohoro looked at Miyame who was waiting for his answer, '_Beautiful but you are more beautiful than her._' He wanted to answer like that but he couldn't, "Beautiful, but she's not my type."

"Oh really! So what's your type?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in curiosity.

'_Like you.' _He thought to himself again and said with a sly grin "I'm not telling you."

"Ahhhhh! Why?" She asked like a cry baby, her hands clung his arms and shook it.

"Because that is a secret!" He said happily, he just discovered that teasing her was quite fun.

"You dare have a secret with me?"

Horohoro stopped short, surprised in what she just said… and it liked Miyame just knew what she spoke out; she looked Horohoro guiltily and said…

"I'm sorry for what I just said! It's kind rude for you…well…um…I just…"

"Good!" He said.

"I just…Huh? Good? What's good?" She asked, still felt guilty.

Horohoro smiled again, this is really good. She finally started to show her real personality which she might did not show it at the first time, maybe she would feel bashful when she was with someone she didn't know and even more… she lost her memories.

"You started to show your real habit!" Horohoro said gladly.

"Really! Uh…Like…I felt like I'm myself when I'm with you…so what I just said…I don't know why but…"

"Yeah! That's nice. It was not rude! It was what people say when they feel they close with someone!"

"Really? So I…"

"Yep, you feel like you're close with me."

"Is it okay for you?"

"Ba-ka," He smacked her head softly, "It is very okay to me. Look! How close I am with you! I dare even smack your head like this."

She slowly beamed, starting to understand what his 'Let see' meant, "Please continued your story!"

"Okay!"

**-One hour later—**

"And when Yoh secretly dawdling his training…you know what happened?" Horohoro asked while he could not restrain his laugher anymore.

"What!" Miyame asked excitedly, she got up from her backrest. Her eyes were on his face, he got all of her attention.

"Anna suddenly came in and slapped him in the face with her legendary hand slap again! HAHAHA" Horohoro laughed very loud, utterly felt of enjoyment. Other passengers quickly glared at him but he didn't care. (That's quite bad -.,-)

"Hahahaa! That was so funny!" Miyame burst out her laugher too.

"Well, Moreover, when Manta stepped in that violent incident, he also got some of damages! Anna seized him by his head and threw him at Yoh! Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha! What about you! Did you get any damage?" She asked, stifling her laugher as more passengers glared at them resentfully more and more.

"Of course! Anna walked over to Manta, grasped his head again and desperately threw him at me! Hahaha!"

"What a powerful girl!" Miyame exclaimed, she could not unrestrained her laugher anymore, she then let it out in the way it would be. Tears of laugher appeared around her eyes.

Horohoro stopped and studied her by his eyes, she then stopped too and turned her face to his, a smile still was on her face.

"What?" She asked, tilted her head.

"Now, I know your personality." He smiled as her eyes widened.

"Really! Then what is it?" She asked curiously, shook his arms again.

"You are cheerful, curious, you can easily laugh and…you look at things optimistically." He answered.

"Look at things optimistically? Is that me?" She asked, pointing her index finger to support what she wondered of.

"I answer from what I see." He said, "I'm not a liar, believe me."

"Yeah, I know." She answered happily and leant against the backrest again as he did too.

Horohoro and Miyame began to be quiet; they were tiring from non-stop conversation all along one hour. Miyame really enjoyed with his story… he told her all about his friends that had different characteristics like…Yoh, who always acted lazy all the time but he could be solemn as well. Ren, who were rich and liked to put on airs. Manta, who loved books and looked like a coward but he was not. Anna, who was very strong but cared of everyone especially Yoh. And…a lot! She could not tell all in this little paragraph!

She looked at Horohoro with the feeling of thankful, this guy gave her happiness, told her about her characteristic, took her to his house, made a promise with her to help her find her memories and…and…

_He gave me my name…_ She thought…

"Ne…Horohoro." She called him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What does 'Miyame' means?"

Horohoro looked surprise, "Oh…that was the name I looked at you and then it popped on my mind…so I called you like that."

Miyame smiled slightly, he really intended to think about her name for her, but…he did not answer her question.

"So what does it means?"

She repeated the question, thinking that he probably said it was no meaning…she knew it. She felt a little bit sad but…to have name is better than didn't have…maybe it was time she should stopped being a greedy right now.

"It means **'I finally find my memories'**"

Miyame stared at him…this was under her estimation…It did have a meaning? Seriously?

"I'm the one who thought about the name for you, how could I can't even know the meaning of it…which was I make it by my own. I thought of you when I thought about the name for you, when I thought of you…the only words I see is… 'I want my memories back.'"

"…" She said nothing…

"Because I believe you will find your memories after all, that's why I named this name for you." Horohoro finished his words and looked at Miyame who was trying hard to restrain her tears.

"I'm not going to cry…even though I am…very happy." She said, her voice quivering.

"This time I allow you to cry." He smiled and held her against his chest.

"Remember you're the one who said it." She said, tears ran down her cheeks…it was not tears of sadness but she called…

_Tears of happiness…_

_..._

_Next Chapter..._

Anna?

"And I know he is coming with a girl." Anna said with her crossed-hands.

Met Jun...

"Okay…Jun."

"Good girl! Now! Let's go to my room and I promise that today you will be the most beautiful girl in this feast! Leave it to me!"

...

Thanks for reading! O


	4. Ren's Birthday Feast

"_I like him…I don't know when I've got this feeling…but his eyes were so effective to my heart…"_

**Chapter four: Ren's Birthday Feast **

"Horohoro! Wake up! Horohoro!"

Miyame frowned as she was shaking the blue haired boy forcefully. _'Oh god, he could not wake up even though I shook him so harsh like this. I wonder what his strength made of.' _She thought to herself.

"Horohoro! Please! Wake up!" She yelled, other passengers started to look at them again with their annoyed eyes.

"Horohoro! Wake up!" She began to raise her voice up...but…

"…" no answer…

"HOROHORO! I SAY WAKE UP!" She hollered as loud as she could…at this point, she didn't care if the passengers were going to kill her or not, but she NEEDED him to wake up NOW!

"Um…um… Pilica?" Horohoro purred…he still didn't know what was going on.

"No, I'm not Pilica! I'm…Ahhhh!"

She cried as Horohoro seized her body to his. Her face nestled against his chest…She widened her eyes and felt that heat ran over her cheeks…she knew she was blushing right now. But his body was so warm…No! It was not time to think like this! All the passengers looked at him and she with their marveled eyes, moreover, some of them started to gossip… _'No, everyone! You guys are misunderstanding us!"_ She could only deny that in her mind.

"Horohoro! Wake up! I'm not your SISTER!" She tried to get rid of him and emphasized the word 'sister', expected the passengers could hear it…

"Um…um…Pilicaaaa…Why your body is soooo fluffly like a pillowwww…" The sleep-talked boy mumbled and strengthened his hug.

"I'm not Pilica!" She said and tried to push him away, even though yesterday she hugged this guy a lot, but when he was the one who started to hug first…she felt her heart beat involuntarily…

It seemed like he would not let her go easily, Miyame had no idea, she could only let him hugged her as long as he wanted…she felt her heart trembled… and it beat more and more… Actually, she did not hate what he was doing right now, but…she just did not accustom when her heart was beating like this…

Besides, whether she did not know it… but in her deep heart was saying that she liked this hug…it was so warm and tender…in unison…

"Hmmm…What time is it now? Oh…uh…"

Miyame heard Horohoro's groggily voice…Oh…he finally woke up! But she would be gladder if he woke up while she was not in his wrapped arms like this…

Horohoro started to feel something fluffy in his arms…he then slowly turned his eyes to find out what is it… and when his eyes met that _something_'s eyes…he figured out that it was not something but Miyame…

Yeah…Miyame was in his arms…

"G-Good morning." She faltered; she didn't know what to say…so…maybe good morning might be a good word.

"Good…Good morning." Horohoro smiled sheepishly…

"You know what you are doing right now, right?" She asked, sounded so low…

"Right…" He replied hoarsely.

"So…GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING TO REACH CHINA IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES! HURRY UP!" She said kind of command.

"Hai!" He answered diligently; withdraw that hug before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed to the toilet…among the eye sights of the passengers…

Miyame slowly sat back on her seat…she felt of the eye sights, she glared back at them in annoyance and that made them stopped looking at her abruptly. She let a sigh out while she was…

… Thinking about that hug…she didn't know why…but she missed it.

—**5 minutes later—**

Horohoro came back with his guilty face…he had reconsidered while he was in the toilet about what he had done. This was ungrateful! He wanted to do something to redeem his mistake.

"Miyame! I'm really really really sorry." Horohoro said with his dovetailed hands above his head.

"It's okay." Miyame smiled, she really was not angry at him.

"No it was not! You are a girl and I'm a boy…I should not have done that! I'm really sorry." He bent his head down, dovetailed hands still above his head.

"Oh…hey! It's really okay! You thought I'm Pilica so that's why…that's why…" She said with blush on cheeks.

"Oh…really?" He blushed too as he saw her.

"Um…yeah." She said, glanced away. "So don't worry, I was not angry…honestly…"

"Thank you…" Horohoro revealed his relieve smile.

"_Attention please, attention please, now we…"_ the voice of a woman suddenly appeared as the train was moving slower and slower. Horohoro and Miyame knew they reached their destination.

"Let's go." Horohoro said as he grasped his baggage up.

"Sure." She said in joy.

**-Fifteen minutes later, 17.30—**

"We are late now." Horohoro looked at his wristwatch while walking to the road to wait for the taxi.

"Looks like you are not worried." Miyame said with her little smile.

"Because all of my friends know I always late for the appointment, I've told you. Ha-ha." He chuckled in a good mood.

She didn't reply anything…she only looked around the place she stood on, this was China. She could not remember the province she was now and she was courteous enough to not ask Horohoro. There are a lot of big trees and enormous river…color of green made she felt so fresh…this weather in this place was so clear and cold, this was a real serenity...

Not that long time, a black taxi stopped in front of him and her. Horohoro opened the taxi's door and gave the taxi driver a paper which written of the place of Ren's house. The driver took a look at it before nodded; Horohoro then stepped inside the car and called Miyame to come inside too. Afterwards, the taxi was running toward along the road…

Horohoro took out his cell phone as Miyame was looking what he was doing, He smiled,

"I'm going to call my friend."

—

"Yoh! It's so annoying! I told you to change your ringtone!" A girl with blonde short hair yelled at her fiancé.

"But Anna…this ringtone is amazing." Her fiancé or Yoh replied softly, he knew that he would never win his fiancée even though it was going to be the end of the world…

"I don't like Bob's music! JUST RECEIVE THE CALL!" Anna commanded terribly.

"Hai!" Yoh answered in horror and pressed the green-receive call button, "Hai, This is Yoh."

_(Oh! Hello Yoh! I was now heading to Ren's house!)_ Yoh knew it was Horohoro.

"Great to hear that! But now I was standing in front of Ren's house" Yoh answered and grinned in his style as he looked at Ren's big house, but today there are a lot of quests came to visit.

_(Really! Well, now I am on the way to…Hey! Miyame! Don't do like that!...)_ Horohoro yelled out from the cell phone.

Yoh gaped astonishingly… What? Horohoro now was on the way to the _Hey! Miyame! Don't do like that!_? That was silly. He knew it was not…

'_Miyame? Isn't that a girl name?' _Yoh thought to himself.

"Uh…Horohoro?" Yoh called him, trying to get him back to the call.

_(Oh…yeah…I'm in the taxi and…Hey! close the window!)_

Yoh widened his eyes in surprise but he could feel of something suspicious as well, "Clo…Close the window?"

_(Uh…No! Oh!…talk to you later! I just want to let you know that I'll be there in the next one hour! Bye!)_

After Horohoro hung up the call, Yoh turned to Anna but he twitched as he saw Anna was former glaring at him.

"Horohoro said he will be arrived the next one hour." He forced a smile, sweat dropped. He didn't understand why she looked at him like that.

"I know, I heard everything on the call, it was very loud." Anna said calmly.

"Oh, good." Yoh replied very short.

"And I know he is coming with a girl." Anna said with her crossed-hands.

Yoh dumbfounded, he knew that so but he didn't know Anna would know that too, "I think so." He replied simply.

"That made me surprised," Anna said, "Horohoro comes with a girl! I think if he was the last person who left in this world, No girls is going to choose him."

'_That's why she is looking at me like that' _Yoh thought in relief before asking Anna, "But where are Manta and Ryu? I remember I saw both of them were standing here before I received Horohoro's call."

"They already went inside." Anna answered simply.

"Oh, so let's go in!" Yoh said joyfully and pulled Anna's hand inside the Tao Family's house.

—**One hour later, 18.35—**

"Is this your friend Ren house!" Miyame asked him as she stared at the house no… the castle!

"Yes, I told you, he is very rich." Horohoro said while giving the money to the taxi driver. He took Horohoro's money with a frown on his mouth. Horohoro could only give him his sheepish smile to show his apologize instead of the word 'sorry'.

Why? That was because while they were in the car, Miyame opened the window, outstretched her arm out, and he had to stop talking with Yoh and told her to stop. Although it was good that she stopped but she just let the window opened still, he then had to tell her to close the window again…what a childish girl.

Miyame who did not know anything just stared at Ren's house or she should better called _castle_ with her sparkling eyes. Even though the sky started to be darkened like someone painted the color of navy blue all over it…the light of the wall lamps and the Chinese chandeliers glimmered to display how elegant of the castle was. It was true that there were few of lights, but that made the castle looked attractive in mystery. Red bricks and the roof matched perfectly to the carved of the dragon pattern and the Yin-yang in the center of the castle. There are a lot of guests dressed in their best outfits, they walked around, talked to each other and ate the buffet hospitably.

Miyame wondered…What the face of the host of this birthday feast looked like. He was lucky to have everything was just so perfect like this…many people came to his birthday feast; this boy must be loved by all of them! How perfect he was!

"Oh! Is that Horohoro?"

She turned to the sound of the woman as unison as Horohoro. Miyame saw a woman emerged in front of her…she was tall, slender and beautiful. Her green hair and was gripped with the white flower hair clips, her deep blue sea eyes looked so influential. She dressed in white Chinese suit, decorated with flowers patterns and that made she even looked like a princess…

"Jun!" Horohoro called her informally with his hand beckoning her to come to his spot.

"Hello." She greeted him, "Late again."

"Yep." Horohoro replied with his grin.

Jun chuckled before slowly diverted her eyes to Miyame…she then turned to Horohoro again, "Who is her? Your girlfriend?"

"N-No!" Horohoro blushed, "She is my friend."

Because of Jun's word, he felt his heart beat rapidly; he doubted if Miyame would feel the same as him…

"She is so cute!" Jun said, gave her a welcome smile.

"Thank you." Miyame who stood quietly at the back of Horohoro said meekly.

Jun smiled tricky before walking toward to Miyame. Miyame only stared at her confusedly; she sensed this woman was going to do something. And she was right, Jun squeezed Miyame's cheeks, twisted them to the left and right. Jun giggled enjoyably as she saw Miyame's cheeks distorted as the way her fingers wanted.

Horohoro was about to tell Jun to stop, but she stopped first. Jun looked at Miyame who was groping her little red cheeks softly, looked at her face surprisingly. Jun chuckled when she saw her dizzy face.

"She looked so innocent! Miyame-chan! Want to be my sister?"

"WHAT!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"I didn't ask you," Jun turned to send her resentful eyes to him before turned back to Miyame, "Well, what is your answer? Do you want to be my sister?"

Miyame did not know what was the best word she should said, she could sense again that she should not deny her because…The radiation of dreadfulness could had been sensed easily from this woman…

"Yes…Thank you for giving me a great honor." Miyame smiled sheepishly.

Jun made a very happy smile, "That's what I want to hear! I finally have a sister! So now I have both little brother and sister! Yokata ne. (That's so good)"

Horohoro gaped, dumfounded… He knew that Jun was not usually like this…what the hell happened to her? But by the way, that was good to Miyame; she might not have felt courteous anymore.

"Oh…anyway…Welcome to my house!" Jun said welcomely.

"Oh! I want to have shower and I bring my cloth to change too! So Ren can't blame on me if I don't wear any good and formal one. Can I use your restroom, Jun!" Horohoro asked as Miyame raised her eyebrow, _Cloth? Change?_

"Of course!" Jun said gladly, "And you can use my house's restroom too, Miyame-chan."

"Thank you Jun-san, but I didn't bring any cloth to change…"

"Eh?" Horohoro and Jun exclaimed in unison,

Miyame looked at her cloth that actually was Pilica's one, even though it was cute but it was not proper for this high class feast. It seemed like she didn't respect the feast at all…she felt bad…

"Oh yeah!" Horohoro rushed to Miyame, "I forgot to tell you to bring one!"

"That's okay; I will wait in the front of the house until the end of the feas—"

"NO!" Horohoro and Jun cried loudly.

"You can't do that; actually, Ren's birthday is tomorrow or 1 January. So we will cerebrate until the midnight of today, the weather would be so cold, you can't restrain it." Horohoro said obviously worried.

"But…it looks like I don't pay any respect to the feast if I come in with the informal cloth…" She gave him a little disputation.

"So I'll let you go to another place with me."

"Baka, that doesn't make any sense…"

"But—"

"Stop!" Jun cried, "Do you guys think I'm such a merciless person?"

Horohoro and Miyame turned to Jun, they both gave her their sheepishly smiles, "No, we don't mean that."

"Good!" Jun smiled and pointed to Horohoro, "You go to change your cloth now!" and then she turned to Miyame "And you little sister, come with me."

"Hey! Where will you let she go!" Horohoro asked, concerned.

"Oh my god! You made me have a head-ache! I won't let her go anywhere but my house! I'm just going to MAKE OVER her! You just go changing your cloth and I promise I'll send her back to you, okay!" Jun cried and thought that this guy was too concerned about her…seriously…

"Okay! Thank you very much! See you Miyame!" Horohoro grinned and rushed inside the house. She looked at him until he had gone of her eye sight.

"Alright Miyame-chan!" Jun called her, "Let's go."

"Okay, Jun-san." She smiled courteously.

"Don't forget we are now sibling! Just call me Jun! That's what I would be happy!"

"Okay…Jun."

"Good girl! Now! Let's go to my room and I promise that today you will be the most beautiful girl in this feast! Leave it to me!"

...

...

**Next Chapter :**

"Don't even dare using that rude word to your dad EVER AGAIN, Ren."

-Review please! Thanks :D


	5. Charm of Fascination

**Talk with Fhongnum:** Aloha! (?)

"_What makes you so sure that my life is valuable? It's fatality…"_

**Chapter Five: Charm of Fascination**

Miyame was told by Jun to get into her bathroom before she left; she then walked to that bathroom obediently. Since the first time she opened the door, she smelled of the fragrance that spread all over this place. She surprisingly looked around this large luxury bathroom; bubbles fluffed up on a big golden bathtub could be seen at the middle of the room. There are golden statues of lion sat all around; water kept flowing from their mouths down to the bathtub. How elegant. She had never seen something like this before…

While she was enchanted with the flamboyance of the bathroom, she blinked as she saw the eight girl servants emerged at the door; they all walked over to her…Miyame was surprised before moved back as if her intuition was telling her. She noticed that in their hands, there were some bath stuffs liked towel, scrub brush, shampoo and etc. Then…she could feel of something inauspicious…

"Lady Miyame, we all are going to bath you…just sit still and we will do everything, this is all for your convenient." One of the maids said modestly.

"Uh…Thank you but I can do all myself." She stuttered, but as her back touched the wall, she was stunned…

"We are really sorry about that, but we can't change things what we were commanded. We have to obey our milady." Another one said; emotionless on her face.

"Milady? Do you mean Jun?" She asked, looking at them carefully.

"Yes, so please stay comfortably, please leave everything to us." One of them said.

"But I'm shy…" Miyame purred bashfully.

"I know, but please understand us; Milady Jun's command means our life." The servant girl who was the first one who spoke said solemnly.

When that girl talked about Jun, that made Miyame became courteous again, because Jun did not act like she felt resentful even though she did not bring a good cloth to change for her brother's birthday. Moreover, she let her used this flamboyance bathroom. And now, she wanted to deny Jun's goodwill? That was not right…

Miyame sighed but still kept a shy face,

"Fine, do whatever you want."

—**At the same time, in the individual lobby of Tao's castle—**

"You have to care every posture of yours, behave as lofty as you can. You have to show your perfect manner to let the guests know how adorable you are as the descendent of Tao's family."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT! Can't you just shut your mouth! You have been telling this damn thing to me all over thirty minutes!"

This words was spoken by a teenager boy who had a handsome face with his attractive golden eyes, his hair was navy blue with his tongari up there. And…looked like he was not in a good mood, absolutely was not.

"Don't even dare using that rude word to your dad EVER AGAIN, Ren." His father roared.

Ren shrugged, he said nothing, but that didn't mean he was scared, he just annoyed. He really wanted to do something to shut his father mouth, but he knew it was not a nice idea to have a little skirmish with his dad in his birthday…

"Well, this is the last thing to tell you, it is really important. Listen carefully." Tao En said solemnly, his face looked in tense.

"What?" He asked bluntly, but started to be doubted as he saw his father's face.

"DON'T let anyone come near to the _Prison Hall_, I don't want Tao Family's image to get destroyed because such of that brutal stuff." He said firmly.

"That's fine then, but you know what…your face says something." Ren smirked; he knew his father did have a reason of it inside his mind.

"Nice guess," His father revealed a slight smirk and quickly faded away, "That's because I would not be glad if someone is going to let that _bitch_ flee."

This was ended when his eyes flared in dreadfulness.

—**Horohoro's side, 20.15—**

Horohoro was waiting for Miyame in the room which Jun told him to stay. He wore a black suit with black trousers; his blue hair was set to stick up in spikes without his ainu head band. Actually, he felt a little bit bashful to wear something formal liked this, but he could not help it, Ren's birthday feast was such an embellishment feast he had ever gone.

"Horohoro!"

He heard a sweet voice called him; he knew it was her. But he had to stop breathing at the moment he turned to her…

Miyame…she was in singlet pink chiffon dress. The dress adorned with pretty laces on the hem of the skirt which was in the same length as her knee. A sparkling heart necklace was worn around her neck, her face was tinged with soft tone cosmetics; white pearl eye shadow was daintily added on her eyelids. Light pink lip gloss enameled on her plump mouth. Her smooth cheeks revealed light pink blush on which made her looked more feminine. Her chocolate brown curly hair spread all over her back liked she always let it that way but it matched much more perfectly when she wore this beautiful dress…

'_Beautiful…' _he thought as his eyes kept remaining widened in the trance of fascination.

"Eh…Horohoro… Do I look weird?" She asked worriedly, thinking this pretty dress might not suit her.

"No…No! Absolutely not!" He abruptly went out from the trance, "You look…you look…"

Miyame stared at him like she wanted to get his answer, which was extremely forced Horohoro to say the truth out… Whaaa! How could he say…! How!

"You look…" Horohoro stuttered, avoided her beautiful eyes.

"Look?" She kept asking him even though she did not know that was forcing him so much.

_Just say it Horohoro, just say she looked very beautiful…If you can't say that, you probably are the silliest man in the world!_ He thought…Now he felt that to say the truth this time was very hard…seriously hard…

"You look…" He still kept repeating, eyes started diverting back to hers…

"Look…?" She repeated excitedly.

"You look…beautiful."

Horohoro finally said it; he shyly looked into her eyes in the same time as he told her his answer, great job. He blushed extremely crimson and turned his face away to avoid her eyes sight, he didn't even notice what the girl's face who just heard a big compliment look liked…

"Thank you…"

Miyame answered with blush on her cheeks; heart beat was greeting her again… She felt happy…very happy. She could not describe in words how this happiness would be…she only knew that she was so glad to hear that…even though she could not find the reason why…

Jun…who had been observing this very cute situation for a minute; she smiled knowingly, walked up to the 'look liked couple' and remarked her super good idea to them…

"Oh yeah! Why don't you guys walk arm in arm into the feast?"

Of course, they twitched. They gaped at Jun's enjoyable face…no response from them…

"Let me help you." Jun did not wait, she arranged their arms into the right position; they did nothing but stood still liked stone. "Good, I have to go to see my brother, see you Sister! Horohoro!" and then she walked out from the room before faded away from their sights…

She left Horohoro and Miyame alone in the room; they said nothing but still having arm in arm together.

"Uh…" Horohoro whispered, thought to himself that he had to be brave.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Let's go." He said, turned his face down a little to see her eyes, gave her his warm smile as he always did.

Miyame looked at him, who smiled warmly to her with a little flush on his cheeks; she strengthened her arms into his. Horohoro surprisingly twitched but felt good in unison as she gave him her cute smile.

"I forgot to tell you…you look nice too."

_In that time, Horohoro felt like he was in the heaven…with the most gorgeous angel…_

—**Inside the Tao Family's castle—**

They walked arm in arm into the feast; their bashfulness disappeared as they started to talk normally again, Horohoro decided to call Yoh to ask where him was. Yoh told him that he was in the garden with Anna, Manta and Ryu. After Horohoro hung up the call, he turned to Miyame.

"We are going to see my friends."

"I want to see if Yoh was lazy like you told me or not." She chuckled.

"Of course you'll see."

They walked together toward to the door, but as Miyame saw a very delicious-looking cake, she suddenly stopped and that made the guy beside her stopped too.

"Oh sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "Can I have that?" and pointed to the cake.

"Sure, go ahead." He said and let her arm free.

She rushed to the table of the cakes like a child rushed to the toys. She tried to jostle into the crowd of people who were trying to get the cakes too. That made her sparkling eyes became more gleaming; she thought that the cakes must be super extremely delicious as their appearance looked lik. Even though there were so many kinds of cake, she only paid attention to a chocolate cake with white milk cream on the top of it…Oh…and that fresh strawberry too.

Through she finally got in the front of the table and got a plate to put the cake on, Horohoro was bumped out of the crowd, he tried to get rid of them and came back to Miyame, he kept calling her name but it was too late, she disappeared from the old spot…

Horohoro sweatdropped, he then quickly got out of this place and tried to look up for her…with the feeling of concernment.

— **Miyame's Side— **

She ate the chocolate cake while walking along the way, looked up for Horohoro. She felt guilty, if she did not want to eat the cake, she would not have lost with him.

After she finished eating –every trouble came from that chocolate cake- and putting the plate away, she sighed, where she should go to find him? She only came to this place at the first time, she could not know the way of this place one hundred percents sure.

But the crowd of Hi-so people made her wanted to get away from here, the laugher of 'Ho ho ho' was so annoying, she wondered if they could not just laugh like normal people did.

She decided to leave this room, after she closed the door, she saw the ground was paved into three ways, left way, right way and straight way. Miyame frowned; it was no need to spend time to think which way she should go. She didn't like thing that so complicated so she decided to walk through the straightway.

But…she just discovered that this way was really quiet and had no people; she began to think if her thought was right or wrong to choose this way, it was quite desolate also. Where was the destination? She really wanted to go back but she just knew that she had come too far.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in the room which was not too big or nor too small. At the wall of each four sides, there were four terraces outstretched away from the room. Through these terraces, she could see the view outside the castle, and the big beautiful full moon. Her favorite, the most interesting thing was…the large pond at the middle of the room included the beautiful fountain that was swaying like a dancer, and those many colors and sizes of fish were swimming around.

She found a bench at the corner of the room, after finished satisfying the dancing of the fountain, she started to go there to have a sit but she was stunned…

"**Hey! What are you doing in here!"**

As Miyame tried to turn to the sound, dumbfounded, she stumbled her leg and about to fall down into the pond! She closed her eyes tightly, praying not to get wet.

But…she felt of someone's hug instead of getting wet…

She then slowly opened her eyes again…but she had to be marveled when her azure eyes was captured by the fascinated golden eyes.

She discovered that she was in the hug of a boy who had those golden eyes, his hand held her body tightly as if if he let her go, she would be disappeared.

Her face and his face was only three inches far away from each other, Miyame could easily felt of his breath, She did not know why but she could not take her eyes off his; she only could just let him hold her still, not moving, not defying…

…_As if it was a charm of fascination…_

_._

_._

_._

**Next Chapter!**

"Ghosts?" Horohoro repeated.

"Yes, even though I lost my memories, I still know the meaning of the word ghost." She said, eyed on the hall liked she was trying to remember something.

_ Review please :D  
><em>


	6. Enthrall

"_You did enough of that fucking sacrifice…You should better stop now!"_

**Chapter Six: Enthrall**

His arms held her in his hug. He should better break the hug now, but he could not, her eyes were so beautiful than to let her go so easily…

Ren diverted his eyes from her sparkling blue eyes to her plump pink half-opened mouth. It was so…enthralling… Out of his mind, he slowly bent his face to her closer, closer and closer…his eyes slowly closed. At this point, he didn't know if it was right or wrong to do like this, but her mouth was so…

"**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"**

Ren and Miyame jumped out from each other, Miyame's heart beat so fast…but as she saw the face of someone who just came…she smiled in relief.

"Horohoro!"

She ran away from Ren to Horohoro, Horohoro revealed a relieved smile before let her stand at the back. She didn't understand but only complied. Horohoro turned from her to his best friend; he glared at Ren irefully…

"Ren, what are you trying to do?" He asked with his cold voice as he was confronting him.

"Oh! He came to help me because I stumbled my leg and was about to fall down to this pond." Miyame answered, didn't even notice how thing was going on.

"She's right." Ren said cold, he could notice that this girl was quite close to Horohoro; maybe she was his girlfriend. What made he think that? Look at Horohoro face, how ire he was. But…

"Oh really! Thank you very much Ren!" Horohoro smiled before walking up to Ren and gave him a smack on his shoulder.

Ren widened his eyes a little, was not Horohoro just getting angry that he tried to kiss her? Why did his frown-mouth turned to a smile so quick? But that was quite lucky; he didn't want to have a conflict with his best friend as well. But the problem was…that girl…She was almost kissed by him who was still a stranger for her, why did she still smiled and laughed with Horohoro like there was nothing happen? What a weird girl.

"But your face was so near to mine! I was so dumbfounded! You made me feel very bashful!" Miyame chuckled while looking at Ren.

As if she could read his mind, now Ren know the answer, what! She seriously did not know that he really intended to kiss her! Her kiss was almost became his…she did not know it…how innocent. That meant Horohoro did not know too, Oh yeah, Horohoro came at the backside of him, he surely was not be able to see his face.

"Well, Miyame, this is Ren, the host of this birthday and Ren, this is Miyame, my friend." Horohoro introduced both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Ren, Oh! And happy birthday to you too! Have a great one!" The girl he just knew her name, Miyame, smiled friendly at him.

"Thank you." He replied simply just like his style but inside he was a little surprised..._She is not Horohoro girlfriend?_

"Let's go to see Yoh! He probably waited for us so long!" Horohoro said joyfully and turned to the only girl in this place.

"I know, I know, sorry for being a chocolate-caked greedy." She pouted, but that was funny enough so Horohoro made a little laugher.

"I'm just kidding," He smiled warmly, padded her hair. "Let's go."

Miyame walked beside him with a knowingly smile, she former knew he was just kidding. But, as she suddenly saw his arm, she stopped short.

"What's wrong?" He asked doubtfully.

"Uh…Do we…have to walk…arm in arm?" She asked with her blush cheeks, remembered what Jun had told her to do. But she was too shy to look straight in his eyes; she could only look down to the ground…

Instead of his answer, he put her arm on his gently; Miyame looked at her arm and then to his face, even though it was so red on his cheeks but his smile was so…cute.

"If you would like, so we do." He answered at the last, "But if you don't like, so you can take your hand off."

"How can I don't like it?" She beamed, and strengthened her arm to his more.

Horohoro said nothing but smiled, and then both of them turned their faces to Ren, that was almost forgotten, to beckon him to come with them.

Ren just nodded, and followed the –look-liked couple- were walking together along the way back to the feast. He was a little sure that Horohoro had some feelings for Miyame, but he didn't sure so much about Miyame, even though she looked so shy when Horohoro was around her, but he could acknowledge that it was because Horohoro's action that…looked like a -gentleman-

Ren followed them quietly, his eyes only focused on the girl who was smiling joyfully with his best friend.

_She was so enthralling…_

"What is that?"

Ren snapped out of his mind as Miyame pointed her index finger to a big hall which was settled at the right of the way. Ren abruptly sweat dropped…He knew the answer in his mind…and he was not able to tell her…

"It was nothing; it was just an empty hall." Ren told a lie.

Horohoro knowingly narrowed his eyes at Ren, knowing it was Prison Hall; he once came in that hall when he was trying to help Ren from his father many years ago. But he thought Ren might not want the person who just knew each other to know much about his family, so he just kept quiet.

"That's why it looks so desolate…as if there were ghosts in it." Miyame said, her eyes still fixed on that hall.

"Ghosts?" Horohoro repeated.

"Yes, even though I lost my memories, I still know the meaning of the word ghost." She said, eyed on the hall liked she was trying to remember something.

"You lost your memories?" Ren asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Horohoro answered instead of her, "Let talk about more information later when we meet Yoh and others."

"I feel like the word Ghost is so…accustomed to me." She smiled sadly, "but I still can't remember."

"Hey! Can you see this?" Horohoro pointed at Kororo who was sitting on his shoulder.

She blinked twice and answered, "Yes, I can."

Horohoro widened his eyes, "Really!" He thought she might be a shaman, so maybe that would be a clue of her memories—

"Yes, of course, I can see your shoulder. What's about that?" She asked, tilted her head.

Horohoro's smile faded away quickly, replaced with a frown. "Nothing."

"But why did that hall was built even though it was no used?" She asked Ren who now trying to hide his pallid face.

"Oh, that's because…" Ren tried to find a good answer for her but he discovered nothing.

"Miyame! Just don't care about that stupid hall! Yoh is waiting for us!" Horohoro said kind of helping him.

"Hai, hai!" She answered, started to get in the way again.

Horohoro turned back behind him to give Ren a big smirk like he was saying 'You are now indebted by me, think about this obligation.' Ren said nothing but sent back his death glare to him. But it was true, he could not deny it.

—**Tao Family Garden—**

"Yo!" Yoh greeted Horohoro and Ren with his lazy grin. Today he looked handsomer with his black suit but still having his best friend, orange headphone, on his head.

"YO!" Horohoro smiled so big with his right hand raised up, waving. When the girl with blonde short hair saw that, she frowned, glanced disdainfully at him and said…

"Such a stupid coot."

"Hey Anna!" He whined at that girl who stood beside Yoh. Anna wore a white short dress, white high-heels with a little soft tone make up. Although she looked more feminine, her habit did not change.

"Yes? Do you have any problem?" Anna asked, sent him a very cruel glare.

"Of course not. Ha-ha-ha." Horohoro laughed, concealed. His sweat drop could be seen easily.

"Hi, Yoh." Ren said to his best friend, "Thank you for coming."

"Haha" Yoh laughed joyfully, "Happy birthday, Ren"

"HOROHORO! WHEN DID YOU COME!" this was from the pompadour guy that was rushing straightly to him.

"Of course I do! You are a blind dude!" Horohoro laughed loudly.

"Pahhh! Why did you look so nice today! Where is that shabby Horohoro! I don't want to believe this!" Ryu yelled as he saw Horohoro's new look. After that he diverted eyes to Ren, then he yelled more.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND! I WISH YOU WOULDN'T BE AN ARROGANT JERK ANYMORE!" He came to hug Ren so harsh…Of course Ren protested…

"YOU DIM-WITTED! GET YOUR STUPID HEAD OUT OF ME OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ren commanded loudly as he tried to push Ryu out of his body with his hatred eyes.

"Haha…You guys are always the same," Manta said as he smiled sheepishly, "Happy Birthday Ren. We'll give you the present later because Ryu forgot to bring it today."

"Thanks." Ren said after he finally pushed Ryu out, Ryu was beaten, lied on the floor…being ruined…

"Present…OH! SORRY! I FORGOT TO BRING IT!" Horohoro that just realized said with his looked like guilty face.

"I think you did not have it at the first place." Ren said, and it was certainly true, Horohoro only laughed sheepishly.

"Hey…But who is that?" Yoh that just saw someone behind Horohoro and Ren said…and that made everyone looked at her in unison.

Miyame twitched as she noticed everyone suddenly eyed on her, she then gave them a friendly smile and greeted them with her soft voice, "Hello."

"Who are you?" Yoh asked and smiled friendly back; he actually knew that it was the girl who was in the taxi with Horohoro.

"My name is Miyame, I'm Horohoro's friend." She smiled.

Yoh smiled knowingly, that was what he thought, absolutely right, she is Miyame. But another thing that his guess was wrong was…she was not Horohoro's girlfriend.

"What's about your last name?" Manta asked and that made Miyame twitched again.

"I don't have my last name…" She said…tried to smile.

"What!" Manta exclaimed in awe.

"Actually, Miyame is not my real name…I lost my memories."

After her words, everyone stunned in petrifaction…as if her words was a curse.

Next Chapter

This is Ryu's idea…

"Hey guys! Let's play hide and seek!"

"WHAT!"


End file.
